


milky way

by your_mangi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_mangi/pseuds/your_mangi
Summary: будто бы кто-то щедрый брызнул на Сугу краской, рассыпал мириады родинок-звёзд по всему телу...





	milky way

**Author's Note:**

> тем, кто надеялся, что я ещё буду писать   
> сугаваре коуши: ты выдуманный персонаж, но я люблю тебя всем сердцем
> 
> пост-канон события, университетская жизнь, дайчи и коуши супер-нежные друг с другом создания, да, я писала это буквально ради одной фразы
> 
> окей, я не писала уже просто тысячу лет, но хайкью ворвалось в мою жизнь, и я собралась с мыслями, и получилось вот это  
> я люблю дайсуг  
> очень  
> о ч е н ь

В их небольшой съёмной квартире неподалёку от университета в Токио этим поздним вечером тихо и темно. Прикроватный торшер, горящий мягким жёлтым светом – единственный источник света, и Дайчи, выйдя из душа, замирает на минуту, любуясь Сугой.   
Тот сидит на постели, напряжённо смотрит в экран ноутбука, изредка моргая. Длинные аккуратные пальцы напряжённо стучат по клавишам, нарушая тишину в квартире – верный признак того, что ненавистное эссе подходит к концу, и Коуши пытается подобрать лучшие слова для завершения работы.   
Савамура всё ещё никак поверить не может, что всё это реальность, уже второй год не может поверить. Тому, что Суга легко поступил в один из токийских вузов, удивляться не пришлось – тот всегда прекрасно учился, несмотря на напряжённые тренировки, и участие в национальных никак не отразилось на выпускных экзаменах, в то время как для самого Дайчи всё прошло бы куда проблематичнее, если бы не внезапная спортивная стипендия.  
Савамура счастливо вздыхает, от чего Сугавара вздрагивает, отрываясь от экрана. В мягком свете лампы серебро его волос превращается в светлое золото, над которым пляшут пылинки, глаза за стёклами очков, которые Коуши надевает только во время работы за компьютером, приобретают осознанность, и Суга довольно улыбается, рукой приманивая к себе Дайчи.  
Тот, конечно, нисколько не сопротивляется, аккуратно присаживается рядом с Сугой на кровать и мягко улыбается, когда Коуши тянет полотенце с его шеи и начинает тормошить волосы, пытаясь их высушить. Дайчи фыркает:  
\- Закончил с эссе? – и кивает на закрытый ноутбук.  
\- К чёрту его, - хитро улыбается Сугавара, спустив полотенце на шею и притягивая к себе Дайчи за поцелуем.  
Савамура улыбается в поцелуй, запустив пальцы в мягкие локоны Коуши, перебирает их пальцами; на губах и языке ещё горит мятный вкус зубной пасты, но Суге это явно по вкусу, судя по тому, как тот углубляет поцелуй.  
Когда воздуха совсем уже не хватает, Дайчи отрывается, тяжело дыша, и тут же тянется обратно, целуя ставшую уже родной родинку под левым глазом, и Коуши покрывается румянцем, пряча взгляд. Своими поцелуями, лёгкими и быстрыми, Дайчи спускается к шее, где его ждут ещё несколько шоколадных точек, которым он уделяет чуть больше внимания, и Коуши дёргает плечом, выдыхая:  
\- Дай!..  
Как будто это может его остановить: Дайчи, распалённый внезапно привалившим жаром, отбрасывает в сторону полотенце, стаскивает с Сугавары очки и тянет наверх пушистый белый свитер (он подарил его своему связующему на Рождество в год выпуска – Коуши в нём сущий ангел). Савамура разворачивает Сугу к себе спиной и блаженно улыбается.  
Плечи и спина Коуши – настоящий Млечный путь, будто бы кто-то щедрый брызнул на Сугу краской, рассыпал мириады родинок-звёзд по всему телу, разложил всю карту созвездий, дал Дайчи возможность теряться в мыслях, кончиком пальца проводя от одной точки к другой, слыша, как Коуши едва сдерживает стоны и мелко вздрагивает от удовольствия.  
\- У тебя тут Близнецы, - шутливо шепчет Савамура прямо в ухо Суге.  
\- Что? – вздрагивает от удовольствия тот, когда палец Дайчи, пройдясь по каким-то совсем неясным ему, обладателю этих родинок, точкам, останавливается, и горячие ладони спускаются к его талии.  
\- Я говорю, ты у меня небесное создание, Коуши.  
Суга только смеётся, разворачивается к Дайчи лицом, и утягивает за собой на постель.

В их небольшой съёмной квартире неподалёку от университета в Токио уже давно поселилось счастье.


End file.
